thewizardfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozkur Wiki
You Have Gained Entrance This is an article about Stephen Crane and leadership. Nothing more. Stephen Stephen Crane, 'born on November 1, 1871, was an American novelist and poet. Throughout his relatively short life, he wrote notable works in the realist tradition as well as early examples of American impressionism. He is recognized by modern critics as one of the most creative writers of his generation. Born into a large, devout christian family, Crane began writing at the age of four and had published several articles by the age of 16. He had little interest in university studies and quit school in 1891 to begin work as a reporter and writer. Crane's first novel was ''Maggie: A Girl Of The Streets. His 1895 novel The Red Bridge Of Courage, achieved him great international success. In 1896, Crane acted as witness for a suspected prostitute which resulted in a large public scandal. Later that year he accepted an offer to cover the Spanish-American war as a war correspondent. In Jacksonville, Florida as he waited for passage to Cuba, he met Cora Taylor, the madam of a brothel with whom he began a lasting relationship. While on his way to Cuba, Crane's ship sank off the coast of Florida, leaving him adrift for several days in a life boat. Later in his life, plagued by financial difficulties and ill health, Crane died of tuburculosis in a sanitarium at the age of 28. Poems '''Do Not Weep Maiden, For War Is Kind ::::::::: Do not weep, maiden, for war is kind. Because your lover threw wild hands toward the sky And the affrighted steed ran on alone, Do not weep. War is kind. Hoarse, booming drums of the regiment, Little souls who thirst for fight, These men were born to drill and die. The unexplained glory flies above them, Great is the battle-god, great, and his kingdom -- A field where a thousand corpses lie. Do not weep, babe, for war is kind. Because your father tumbled in the yellow trenches, Raged at his breast, gulped and died, Do not weep. War is kind. Swift blazing flag of the regiment, Eagle with crest of red and gold, These men were born to drill and die. Point for them the virtue of slaughter, Make plain to them the excellence of killing And a field where a thousand corpses lie. Mother, whose heart hung humble as a button On the bright splendid shroud of your son, Do not weep. War is kind. 'Analysis' This poem articulates Crane's opinion of war. He states that soldiers of war are born to "drill and die" that it is their wanton destiny to fight. Once There Came A Man ﻿Once there came a man Who said, "Range me all men of the world in rows." And instantly There was terrific clamour among the people Against being ranged in rows. There was a loud quarrel, world-wide. It endured for ages; And blood was shed By those who would not stand in rows, And by those who pined to stand in rows. Eventually, the man went to death, weeping. And those who staid in bloody scuffle Knew not the great simplicity. 'Analysis' This is my favourite poem of Crane's. It is a brilliant metaphor for leadership and war. It is a simplified version of every war. It begins with a man who wishes to lead a group of people into a world of rows. It divides the nation into those who are for the rows, and those against. It explains the cause of war between any two groups of people and how their accordance or opposition of leadership creates a conflict. The man goes away "weeping" because he knows how simple his request was. A Learned Man Came To Me Once A learned man came to me once. He said, "I know the way, -- come." And I was overjoyed at this. Together we hastened. Soon, too soon, were we Where my eyes were useless, And I knew not the ways of my feet. I clung to the hand of my friend; But at last he cried, "I am lost." 'Analysis' This short poem expresses the folly of leaders who claim to know too much. The follower is intrigued by the learned man's title even though it may not be an accurate description of his qualifications. This implies that a leader is not always all knowing. As the learned man may be learned, but he may still get lost. I very much enjoy Crane's use of the names and locations with their most basic descriptions. A God In Wrath A god in wrath Was beating a man; He cuffed him loudly With thunderous blows That rang and rolled over the earth. All people came running. The man screamed and struggled, And bit madly at the feet of the god. The people cried, "Ah, what a wicked man!" And -- "Ah, what a redoubtable god!" 'Analysis' A God In Wrath is again a metaphor for those who blindly follow a glorified leader. Even though the man is one of them, they commend the god for punishing him. They do this without any consideration for what the man has done, assuming that if their great leader thinks it was wrong, it must have been. Thesis Crane expresses disdain for those who follow a leader without question. In his poem ''A Learned Man Came To Me Once ''crane explains that although one might seem qualified, they may not be. One must use their own judgement to decide whether their leader's orders are just, as in the aforementioned poem the seemingly all-knowing man does not, in fact, know all. This opinion shows through as well in ''A God In Wrath ''as the people assume their god's reason for punishing the victim is righteous even though it may not be. Any person who places their faith the the decisions of another person should not do so wholeheartedly, as it is impossible for one man to have such a repertoire of knowledge. Thus, such a person must instead consider the leader's commands using their own judgement and reasoning. A Man Said To Me A man said to me "you are going to die", but this man was of no schooling. I then carry'd on with my day, not asking why, thinking beggars could not ever know when. I then lived my life, the same since birth, I had fam'ly, good friends and much wealth. but I got sick, as ev'ry man who's worth his weight in gold and disregards his health. Vistited the doctor did I, to see If of this illness I could soon be rid. "You shall not die." He said kindly to me. As an old doctor, believ'd him I did. At home, I recited what he had said, But alas, I clos'd my eyes and was dead. Category:Browse